


Just another ordinary day, right?

by art_fandom_28



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_fandom_28/pseuds/art_fandom_28
Summary: This is a series about you finding out you are really not just an ordinary human but something much greater.





	Just another ordinary day, right?

It was just another day. You wake up at 6:00 A.M. for school. You are in 8th grade and this is the last week of school before Christmas. You love Christmas and everyone knows that. You jump out of bed and put on your Christmas shirt and pants. Then you race down stairs and meet your mom before you go.  
"Hello, my Christmas reindeer.",Mom said  
"Hey mom."you replied  
"Remember you have a swimming contest after school."said Mom  
"Yes,I know.",said (y/n)  
You leave the house and head to school. You walk to your class and sit next to your best friend.  
"Hey girl.",your best friend said  
"Hi. Do we have a test today?",said (y/n)  
"Yeah, it is a history test."said your friend  
"Yeah that one. I did study, did you?",you said  
"Yup.",your best friend replied  
"Awesome. Lets go to class.",said (y/n)  
You and your friend go to class and you see your teacher, Mrs.Green.  
"Good morning students!", she said  
"Good morning.",said everyone  
"Did you guys study for the test?",she said  
"Yes we did.",everyone said  
"Good. (y/n), can you pass out the papers?',said Mrs.Green  
"Sure.",you said as you passed out the papers  
You went back to your seat and started to work on your test. Number four was tripping you up.  
"I thought I studied good last night.",you whispered  
The words were moving around on the page and that has never happen to you before.  
"What is going on?",you thought  
You finally got done your test and placed it on Mrs.Green deck's.  
"Did you have any trouble (y/n)?",said Mrs.Green  
"No. Thanks for asking.",you lied  
"Wonderful, see you tomorrow.",she said to you  
"You too.",you said back  
"I can not believe I just lied to my teacher.",you thought  
*School Ends*  
"Bye, BFF!",you said  
"See you later.",said your best friend  
You start to walk to the other side of the school to go to your swimming contest but something caught your eye.  
"What did I just see?",you thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this one is better than Nico Meets Keith.


End file.
